The invention relates to an equipment for surface treatment of continuously running strips particularly pickling equipment wherein the strip runs longitudinally through a horizontally arranged treatment channel which channel is arranged within a container enveloping the treatment channel and being closed by a lid; the treatment medium can be passed into the container, to and from the treatment channel.
Treatment equipment configured in such a manner are known under the name "Flat Pickling Systems" and today they are widely used. They have to a considerable extent replaced the earlier systems for "deep pickling". The treatment technique of continuously running strips could be improved considerably by means of flat pickling systems or horizontal pickling systems as compared with earlier technique since different concentration levels can be obtained in a better manner, the strip could be heated faster and an exchange of medium in the boundary phase between strip and treatment liquid could be activated. Also, ecological and economical advantages could be registered through reduction of the waste gas which is generated and through reducing the required thermal energy as well as through reduction of the flush water demand.